


The bars are temples but the pearls ain't free

by PrimalScream



Series: Modern AU Dom!Flint [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, D/s, Edging, Exhibitionism, Flogging, M/M, Mild C&B Torture, Modern AU, Nipple Clamps, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Part of my Modern AU Dom!Flint Series.





	The bars are temples but the pearls ain't free

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said to me one day, you've never done exhibitionism. And I said, huh, you're right. I should fix that. So I did.

John’s stomach is churning as he pulls his pants off and tosses them over the bench. Standing stark naked in the locker room of the club he thinks he should be cold, that he should have the chills. Instead what he has is low burning nausea and a cold sweat. He’d been less nervous staring down the Board of Directors at Pace for the first time after Karen’s death. But this is so very different. It’s one thing to show James all of his fantasies, all of his secret desires, to show James how desperate he can be. It’s another thing to show it to a room full of strangers.

He’d always known that the club hosted private shows, but he’d never been to one, never really had the urge, and at no point in time did he ever think he’d be starring in one. When James had broached the subject, John had immediately said no. They were both too easily recognizable, too high profile now to go public with what they preferred in the bedroom, especially now that their anonymity was completely gone. Months ago, John had asked James to forgo the mask when they played at the club. He missed the feeling of James’s beard against his skin when the mask was between them. When they play at the club these days, it’s behind closed curtains, their identities hidden as they use back passages to reach their favorite playrooms.

James had quickly let him on the secret to the clubs highly prized shows, they were completely anonymous, everyone hidden behind masquerade ball style masks and decked out in full bondage kits. Despite easing his mind, John had still needed a full week to decide if it was something he wanted. In an effort to sway John’s thinking James got them on the guest list for the next event. By the time they had left, John had been so turned on by what he’d seen, that he’d pushed James into the back of his car and sucked him off before they’d even left the parking lot. The very next day John had told him to book it.

James’s hand on the back of his neck startles him out of his thoughts, “We don’t have to do this.”

With a deep breath John nods, “We do. I want to. Just some last minute nerves.” John runs his hands through his hair debating whether or not to put it up, “How many people again?”

“One fifty.” James gathers John’s hair, lets a few stay pieces fall along the back of his neck, the sides of head, “Up I think, so they can see your face. So they can see how beautifully you fall apart.”

John nods, takes the tie from his wrist and twists his hair up into a sloppy bun, “Talk me through it one more time.” He doesn’t bother trying to disguise the uneven tone in his voice. He knows James understands.

James begins his own disrobing as he speaks, “We’ll set up behind a curtain, once I have you tied, I’ll give the signal to have the curtain pulled down, everyone will already be in the club. Doors opened an hour ago, anyone not in by five minutes to ten is out. No last minute admission, and it’s invitation only. When we’re done setting up, and based on a prearranged signal, one of the staff will raise the curtain and then we’re on.”

John watches James in the mirror as he pulls on a pair of leather pants. John finds him so incredibly sexy. From the second they’d met John had wanted him and even five years on, the need is still just as sharp. James has immense power, and not once has he abused it. Not once has he made John feel small or worthless. It’s not something John can say about every encounter he’s had. But the love and respect James shows him is just as sexy to John as his physical appearance.

Once James is finished tying his boots he approaches John once more with a bottle of scented massage oil. James starts at his shoulders, rubbing the sweet smelling oil into his skin with soothing circular motions. He works slowly down John’s back, over his ass, down his legs and then around the front, his hands never lingering too long in one place. By the time James has primped John’s whole body, John is relaxed, his eyes half lidded and his cock mostly hard. James steals a single chaste kiss before moving back behind John and holding up John’s[ mask ](https://i.etsystatic.com/9105221/r/il/1acaec/997573192/il_570xN.997573192_e3m4.jpg) . Opening an alcohol wipe, he swipes the towelette along the skin around John’s forehead and temple removing any lotion or oil so the mask will stick. He peels the tape backing from the three points where it will lay against John’s skin to help keep it secure. Once it’s in a comfortable position, James ties the two sets of ties at the back of John’s head adding an extra layer of support and making sure it’s not too tight, but snug enough to withstand John moving his head around. It’s not as heavy as John had thought it would be. He looks himself over in the full length mirror and he has to admit he does look damn good. John watches James’s eyes trail down his body back and then up, when they meet in the mirror over John’s shoulder James’s pupils are slightly wider, and there’s hunger lurking within. Turning to his own [ mask ](http://www.screenicons.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/Cavalli_Mens_Masquerade_Mask_1.jpg), James performs the same ritual. The mask compliments James’s complexion and leaves all of his beard on display for John to feel later.

Standing behind John once again, James’s eyes roam his body, “Do you know how hard it is for me to keep from starting early?” James runs his fingers gently across the tops of John’s shoulders making him shiver. Almost in slow motion James lowers his head, his eyes never leaving John’s, his tongue flicks out to lick at the side of John’s neck. John tries to keep his eyes open, to watch James’s face, to watch the way John’s reactions affect him, but he fails and in seconds he’s tipping his head, eyes closed, mouth open and panting as James’s hands slide around his waist to trail over his stomach. His abdomen jumps under the touch and the flutter within gets stronger. James wraps his arms around John’s middle, his chin resting on John’s shoulder.

“When I look at you, I can’t believe my luck. I’m so grateful that you let me have you.”

John smiles as he opens his eyes, their gazes locking in the mirror. Three knocks on the door signal that it’s time and the nerves that John had managed to send scattering are back full force. James holds his hand tightly all the way to the stage. Once there John takes his place where there’s a red X on the stage. They’d been here the evening previous setting up the stage, there is a bar suspended from the ceiling with a set of cuff restraints that hang down set at the precise height of John’s wrists when he extends his arms. On the floor there is large padded board with ankle cuffs that is sunk into the floor. Once secured it will almost appear as if John is suspended in air and the entire rig swivels. James had only laid out a few of his plans for John, leaving the rest to come as a surprise to not only the audience but to John as well. At the back of the stage is a cart with an array of their personal toys. John is most interested in the set of clips and connected cock ring they’d recently purchased for this exact occasion.

As he steps onto the padded board, James kneels and begins buckling the cuffs. John can hear conversation and the clinking of glasses from the other side of the curtain and his body goes tense, the realization of what’s about to happen slamming into him harder than before. He feels himself start to shake. James gets to his feet in front of John, his eyes searching John’s face, “We can still back out.”

Shaking his head John takes several deep breaths.

“How about if we start a different way?” James suggests.

“Different how?”

“Instead of putting you up immediately, you could start on your knees, suck me off with that gorgeous mouth,” James reaches up, his thumb rubbing over John’s bottom lip, “Your side would be to the audience, give you a few minutes to get used to being watched before exposing yourself completely.”

John feels the knot in his chest loosen, a trickle of arousal sliding through him at the lewd suggestion in James’s voice. After John nods his head, James starts unbuckling his ankles. James positions him on his knees near the curtain facing the left side of the stage. John takes a deep shuddering breath, tries to center himself.

“When you’re ready, put your head down.”

John swallows hard, his eyes glued to James’s. James’s thumb rubs over his cheekbone, and John can feel the love James has for him in that single touch. It settles his nerves and he lowers his head. Out of the corner of his eye John can see the curtain drop. Within moments the room goes quiet. John can feel them all staring, he concentrates on his breathing, stares at James’s leather boots until James’s tips his head up. Without needing voice instruction John runs his hands up James’s thighs before brushing his palm over James’s cock. He does it three more times before leaning forward and carefully brushing his cheek over James’s growing erection. He closes his eyes, forgets the audience, he loves this part, loves making James hard, making James want him like this.  

He can feel the heat of James through this pants, hears the slight shifting of James’s breath, lets himself get lost in the feel of James. He runs his mouth over the length of James’s trapped cock, licking at the head, scraping his teeth over the glans. Before long James’s hand reaches between them, unbuttons and unzips his pants and then pulls John further forward. John peels back the placket of James’s pants gleefully. James is still only half hard but John intends to remedy that quickly. Flicking his tongue out he licks at the head of James’s cock just barely peeking out from the foreskin. With his thumb and forefinger he pulls back the foreskin exposing James to the air. He hears James’s hiss of breath as he rubs the tip of his tongue against the ridge. James likes to be teased, loves the soft touch of John’s lips and the barest hint of sharp teeth. John gives him exactly what he wants, what he likes and soon enough James’s hand is cupping the back of his neck, holding his head steady as he starts to fuck into John’s mouth. John opens wide, drops his adam's apple and lets James slide into the back of his throat. James shudders, a harsh moan, and then, “Such a good boy. Love taking my cock don’t you?”

In answer John moves forward a few more inches, takes James a little deeper, James groans lowly, his fingers press harder against the back of John’s neck, his pace quickening. John feels his own cock twitch. He hadn’t realized how hard he’d become, but he doesn’t dare touch himself, knows better, but he shifts his legs apart, his cock bobs for everyone to see. He can hear a few soft appreciative murmurs through the crowd and John can admit it makes him feel good, makes him feel wanted. He can feel their eyes on him, he hopes they’re getting as much pleasure from this as he is.

Seconds later James pulls out of John’s mouth and John’s eyes follow his cock. It’s shining with John’s spit and the head is flushed an angry red. John licks his lips, wanting it back. James’s fingers spread wide against his skull before he hands a hand full of John’s hair and pulls his head back. John can't help the moan as James pushes forward hard, his cock sliding into John’s mouth roughly. In this position John can only take it. His head is at an angle that barely allows him to swallow, but that give James a tight, hot channel to fuck into.

“So good, sweetheart. You’re such a good boy. You love it don’t you? Having my cock in you throat, you always take it so well.”

James’s hips push faster, his cock head sliding effortlessly into the back of John’s throat. John flicks his eyes up, see James’s head tipped backward, mouth open, a flush covering him from forehead to nipples. John wishes he could touch, wishes he could taste James’s tiny, pale nipples, but he knows now isn’t the time. The sound of James fucking his throat is loud in the near quiet room. He can hear the soft grunts James releases with each push in, he can feel spit slipping out the corners of his mouth. James rips himself away and when John looks at him again John can’t help but shiver. James is teetering on the edge, his cock twitching, small tremors running through his entire body, his face pulled tight. James’s thumb traces John’s bottom lip and he can see the question in James’s eyes. With minimal movement, John nods. He’s ready.

By the time James buckles John into place, want sit thick and heavy his stomach, the crowd of onlookers no longer frightening. James stands just off to John’s left, his hand slick and tight where it wraps around John’s cock. John shivers, his head falling back with a soft moan as he gets harder. James works him thoroughly, twisting over the head, squeezing at the base, fast strokes that have John going up on his toes, his body shaking, cock thickening and twitching, ready to come, and then James pulls off. John moans pitifully, his hips jerking, his cock looking for friction that is no longer there. Instead James’s hands pet his stomach, his sides. Gentling touches that bring John back down slowly. James reaches to his right, and John catches a glimpse of the rubber tipped clamps. Anticipation spirals through him. James sucks each nipple until it’s bright red and distended before applying the clamps. John cries out, his eyes squeezing shut as pain sears through his chest. Each clamp has its own chain that is connected to a third, longer chain that hangs down the middle of John’s chest. The end of that chain connects to a leather cock ring that James has yet to apply.

James drops to his knees and licks across John’s cock head. John hisses, his hips swiveling into the touch, trying to push forward for more. Instead James tilts his head, sticks out his tongue and lets the underside of John’s cock slide across the slick surface. With a a crook of his finger, James tugs the chain connecting the nipple clamps and John all but screams at the pain that radiates through his torso, it only serves to make his cock harder, his hips thrusting frantically.  James eventually closes his mouth around John’s cock head, lets him push inside the hot cavern, he keeps bouncing off of James’s teeth and the roof of his mouth because his thrusts are so erratic. James sucks hard at the head at the same time he tugs the middle chain. John moans, dual sensation is making his body flash hot and then cold, his cock getting harder, leaking precome. James starts to work him in earnest, his mouth wet and tight as he takes John all the way down. Every few seconds there’s a sharp tug on the chain hanging down his abdomen heightening the pleasure, making John lose track of time. James’s other hand tugs at his sac before reaching back and petting over John’s hole. John tries to pushes into the touch when James breaches him, it’s dry and it stings but it makes John groan in satisfaction. He fucks himself between the two points, his body going tight as he closes in on his orgasm. He knows James won’t let him have it, but it feels so fucking good anyway. He lets himself go, takes every ounce of pleasure James is giving him, feels his stomach clench, his ass tightening on James’s finger, his cock jerking in James’s mouth and just like John knew he would James pulls off, his mouth and hands gone while John hangs there, panting out harsh, uneven breaths, his body shaking as James’s mouth trails along his neck, over his collarbone. He sucks at the pulse point in John’s neck and John’s body jerks forward, a choking moan hitting the air.

“Such a good boy. You’re doing so well, John. I love you so goddamn much.” The words are barely audible, meant for him alone and it makes John nearly preen. Has him sitting on a cloud of happiness.

It’s not long before he feels cold leather being wrapped around the base of his cock and then under his balls. He’s hard and aching, his cock leaking, and they’ve only just started. Once the ring is secured James turns the dias one hundred and eighty degrees so that his back and ass are facing the audience. John’s body tenses, he knows what’s coming next. When James picks up the flogger John can hear the excitement of the crowd. It makes John’s own anticipation double. The first hit is barely more than a tap, doesn’t even really sting, but he knows it will still leave nice color on his ass. Each successive slap against his skin is harder, the strands of leather landing precisely, and each one hurts a little more than the last as James finds his rhythm. John loses track of the count, of time. His awareness centers on the slap of leather against his skin, the sting tingling down his spine each time the flogger lands. He can feel himself trembling, his brain fuzzy as pleasure spikes through him.

He feels James’s hands smooth down his back before his palm lands with a hard smack against his right ass cheek. He can’t help but moan, his body jerking with pleasure. He is so fucking hard, his cock standing straight up, fluid leaking from the tip and running down the shaft. Two more smacks of James’s open palm and then James is turning the diaz so he’s once more facing the audience.

The crowd has moved closer to the stage, he can see the way their eyes lock on his cock, he wants to jut his hips out. He watches a woman close to the stage lick her lips as she leans against the hard body behind her. She’s barely covered, her breasts nearly spilling out of the corset she’s wearing, and while John prefers cock, he can admit that a nice pair of boobs isn’t hard to look at.

From the corner of his eye John sees James approaching with a riding crop and John shivers. James runs the crop down the center of John’s chest lightly, tapping softly against John’s sternum. He rubs the rolled tip of the crop against John’s cock, and John pushes into the touch. It’s not enough but it feels fucking amazing. James once again starts tapping the crop, first on his balls, then his cock, his hips, it lulls John. His soft bubble breaks when James slaps the head of his cock with the crop. John lets out a yelp, his body twitching away and as his cock jerks downward it pulls on the clips attached to his nipples and his knees give out as pleasure surges through him. He sags in the restraints for several seconds before his legs cooperate and take his weight again. He’s panting open mouthed now, his eyes mere slits. James smacks his balls next and John hisses out a breath. James knows the exact amount of pressure and the exact right spot to apply it to bring John the maximum amount of pleasure. James rubs the underside of his balls with the crop, the movement is soothing but John knows it won’t last. With a flick of his wrist James snaps the crop up and it smacks the sensitive flesh. John nearly howls, his cock leaking copious amount of fluid, the cock ring wet and shiny when he looks down at it. James uses the tips of his fingers to slap John’s cock, successfully pulling the clamps on John’s nipples making him whimper. Reaching for the middle of John’s chest James disconnects the clamps from the cock ring and removes them altogether. John hears them clatter to the ground as he feels the cool air hitting the reddened flesh making John suck in a sharp breath. The blood flow returns making his nipples start to tingle. Sweet, delicious pain slices through him. He can feel his head getting fuzzy, his awareness of his surroundings growing dim as the only thing he can concentrate on, the only thing he can feel is his body. He feels the heat in his ass from the flogger and the zinging pain in his balls from the crop. Suddenly James is there, his mouth sucking at his sore distended nipples. John goes up on his toes, body twisting as he groans, pushing himself closer to James. It all feels _so fucking good_. James uses his tongue and teeth, creating friction, making John’s nipples impossibly harder.

He feels James step behind him, his fingers trailing lightly down the center of his spine, his mouth close to John’s ear, “You flying, sweetheart?” John shivers as James’s breath ghosts over his neck. All he can do is hum, rub his check against James’s, his body feels light and free, the hot sting in his ass makes his cock throb in time to his heartbeat, he’s hard and aching in the sweetest way.  James’s hands slide around his waist, and when he presses fully against John’s back, John can feel his cock pressing against his ass. John doesn’t know when James got naked, doesn’t care, he presses back, curves his spine so he can feel James’s chest hair against his shoulder blades. The desperate need to come that had been riding him has faded to the background and all he wants, all he needs is more of what James is giving him. Warm, wet fingers circles his cock, and John gasps at the slick channel his cock slides through. He works his hips slowly, savoring the tight heat of James’s fist.

“So good, sweetheart. You’re so hard for me. Look at yourself, look how hard you are. I love watching you, John. I love the way your cock fits in my hand. So fucking perfect.”

James’s words of of praise coat him like warm honey, he can’t help but tip his head back against James’s shoulder, his hips curling and circling, prolonging each stroke prolonging the intense pleasure. He hears himself humming, a soft vibrating sound that makes his chest rumble. The need starts to build in him again, his stomach going tight, his balls getting heavy, he shivers once, fucks into James’s fist faster. Moaning he turns his face into James’s chest, licks out, tries to taste James. Each thrust dances him closer to the edge and he’s there, _right fucking there_ and then James’s hand is gone. John cries out, “Please.”

It’s only seconds before he feels James’s slick fingers at his hole, circling and petting and then he’s pushing in and John’s legs give out once more, pleasure spiraling through him as the rough gliding friction of skin on skin. Once his feet are under him again he cants his hips backward, tries to spread his legs but he’s hindered by the cuffs. Whining in protest he hears James’s soft chuckle behind him, “I’ve got you, baby, don’t worry.”

He feels James’s legs fit between his, his thighs rubbing against John's own as he bends and then the blunt head of James’s cock is pushing in past the tight ring of muscles. John breathes out, relaxes and James slides home with one smooth thrust. John loves the thick heavy weight of James inside him, loves the rough drag of James's cock along his inner walls. John moans lowly, his body shuddering, his head twisting around trying to get at James’s mouth. James kisses him softly, The angle is awkward but John will take what he can get. He feels James twitch inside him, feels him swell and John pumps his hips once, twice, before James’s hands still his hips. James licks across the back of his neck, “You’re always so tight, always feels so fucking good.”

John preens for long second and then James is fucking him with hard measured strokes. Each one deeper and longer than the last. John can’t do anything but put his head back against James’s shoulder and let James have him. He loves the thick hot slide of James’s cock, he loves the way James fills him, the way no one else ever has.

James’s hand is under his chin, holding his head up, his mouth pressed hotly against John’s ear, “Look at them. Look at the way they want you. Do you see the hunger on their faces. They all want to be me, taking you apart, feeling you. _God_ , John you feel so fucking good.” As if to punctuate his point James’s hips slam home, his cock hitting deep and sure, making John cry out. His cock pulses, twitches, he wants to come so badly. Needs it, needs it so much but the tight ring of leather around the base of his cock stops it from happening even as John’s body convulses. His ass bears down on James’s cock and he hears James groan, feels James shudder against his back.

Reaching around him, James’s fingers work at the base of his cock and then he’s free, cool air hitting the hot skin where sweat had built up under the leather. He feels James toss it away before taking John’s cock in his hand. The first stroke makes John moan, long and low, grateful for the silken touch of James’s fingers. James’s hips slow to grinding little pulses, his cock head nudging perfectly inside John’s body, making lights flash behind his eyes, “Show them how you move sweetheart. Show them the way that beautiful body of your works.”

John purrs, wants to put on a show, loves the tone of James’s voice. James is just as enamored as the audience, John knows. John thinks about the way James looks at him when John rides him. All hooded eyes and bright ecstasy written on his face. John rolls his hips back and then forward, his whole body undulating like a serpent. He knows the way it makes his stomach ripple, how it makes the muscles go tight and then loose. He looks out over the crowd, they’re all quiet and enraptured, he feels their eyes on him like a touch and he wants to be good for them. He can pick out several couples, one right in front, two men. One standing behind the other, their bodies connected. He wonders if when they go home later, when they fuck if they’ll talk about him, if they’ll talk about the way he took James’s cock. It sends a shiver down his spine to think that they’ll be thinking of him while they fuck each other. He hadn’t expected to like this as much as he does, but god he does. He loves being on display like this, he loves knowing they’re watching, knowing they’re turned on and that they want him. He can feel the heat of the room, and their dark hungry gazes only serve to ratchet up his temperature.

James’s fingers dance over the head of cock, his nail catching on the slit as John rolls his hips. James meets him movement for movement, the two of them working together. He feels himself start to shake his legs trembling as his orgasm builds. It’s going to knock him for a loop, he knows it. It’s been building for so long now. James’s hand tightens and John shouts, teetering on the edge, and James shoves home hard, his cock head grinding over John’s prostate, “Come for me.” And then it’s light out for John. his body quakes, breath leaving him as his heart pounds in his ears. He comes across James’s hand in thick wet spurts, his cock jerking in James’s hand. Fire blazes through him, his brain going blank, body weightless for long minutes. It’s not long before he feels the hot spill of James inside his body, feels James’s teeth in his shoulder as he floats on cloud of blissful satisfaction. He mewls when James pulls out of him slowly, but then James is in front of him instantly. His arms reaching up to uncuff John’s wrists. John’s body falls into his, his exhaustion taking its toll. James holds him close, his arms wrapped tight around John’s waist as he rubs over John’s back, “You did so good, sweetheart. You were amazing, so beautiful for me. I love you, John. So fucking much.” John tucks his face in James’s neck, a soft hum vibrating against James’s chest as he smiles against the damp skin of James’s neck.

Behind him the curtain is being pulled up to shield them from the audience. As soon as it’s up, James pulls the mask from his face and then removing John’s. John feels completely sated and the love he sees in James’s eyes makes him smile. James caresses his face, his fingers soft and gentle where they trace his eyebrows, his lips before leaning in and kissing him chastely.

“Can you stand?”

John wants to say no, wants to sink to the floor and not move for hours, instead he nods, commands his still shaking legs to hold him while James undoes the cuffs from his ankles. He pulls a robe from the cart and wraps it around John and John rubs his face over the soft fleece.

James gets them back to the locker room, lays himself down on the couch and then pulls John down on top of him. James folds John into his arms, stroking his hair, his back, kissing every part of John that he can reach, “You were amazing, John. You looked so beautiful.” John feels himself drifting, his body is heavy, his mind quiet, zero regrets as he snuggles into James’s arms and lets himself sleep.


End file.
